Ships In The Night
by jefronp
Summary: Christmas is coming up & even though Cat's excited about it, it's bringing back a whole lot of memories as Jade struggles to accept that what happened to her, happened & wasn't her fault. Will her boyfriend help her overcome it & change her mind?


It was getting closer to Christmas and Beck was able to see the agitation in his girlfriend's eyes when their school became festive and everyone started to act all _merry _and happy about it. He could tell she wasn't going to get into the holiday spirit and since it wasn't going to be anytime soon, he just wrapped his arm around her shoulders like he did _everyday_, and pulled her close kissing the side of her head.

He didn't know why she didn't _like _Christmas at all. You'd think that with nearly three years of being her boyfriend, he'd know. But the truth was, he just _didn't_. She wasn't too open of a person—sometimes more or less with him—and he knew she was working on it, slowly but surely.

"Jade! Jade! Oh my god! Jade!" They heard and turned to see their best friend, Cat running down the hall towards them, her long red hair flying behind her as she somehow skidded to a perfect stop in front of them—in heels.

"What do you want Cat?" Jade asked her, glaring at her.

Cat—oblivious as always—just threw her hands in the air, and smiled, "It's Christmas season! Aren't you excited about it? It's the one time of year where you can be happy and everyone gets along, no matter what!"

Jade shifted under Beck's arm and he knew she was going to blow up. "No, that's a filthy lie and it always will be!"

"No it's not!" Cat yelled back at her, "It's a happy time, and you're never happy!"

"Because I hate this stupid holiday! Why don't you get that through your head every single fucking year!"

"Because you have to go get over it!" Cat yelled back. "It happened twelve years ago!"

And now Beck was suddenly a hundred percent into the argument, as he had sort of lost interest in it when they started. What the hell was Cat talking about?

"Oh yeah? Says the girl who went through something similar!" Jade shot back, glaring harder at the younger girl.

"Yet, I lost more than you and I'm still happy about this, so why don't you GET OVER IT?" Cat nearly screamed causing Jade to step back, and shake her head.

"Screw you Cat, you don't get it."

"Get what?" Beck asked, but Jade just shook his arm off and walked off. Beck looked at Cat who was breathing heavily and trying her hardest not to cry.

"UGHHHHH!" She yelled and then stomped off in another direction of the school. He had no idea where she was going, but he did have a good idea on where Jade was headed.

So, he went in that direction, hoping Tori, Andre, or Robbie would find her and comfort her while he dealt with his overly sensitive girlfriend. He found her in the janitor's closet, and saw her hit the wall once before covering her face with her hands, and slipping down the wall, falling to the ground, she just sat there and cried.

He immediately went over to her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her and comforting her as she cried into his chest.

After a few minutes she just looked at him, "what's wrong with me?" she whispered and he couldn't help but shrug, and shake his head.

For once he didn't have an answer for her.

/

"YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A DUMB BITCH!" The man screamed at his wife, as she threw something at him, narrowing missing him as it crashed against the wall into a million pieces right next to their toddler daughter.

"YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A CHEATING ASSHOLE!" She screamed back and then yelled in pain upon feeling the smack on her cheek while the toddler just watched, her blue eyes wide as it continued.

While it went on, the little girl decided she wanted to do something other than watch her father beat up her mother, so she went to the Christmas tree and touched it, gently, and tried to pick up an ornament—her favorite one. It was big, and was up on the tree precariously dangling on a thin, weak hook. Her mother had told her thousands of times not to _touch _it when they put it up, or it would break into millions of pieces and she had listened, believing it would happen—until now.

"YOU ARE SHIT!" Her father continued to scream at her, "you and that bastard child you call my daughter!"

"She is your daughter!" Her mother screamed back. "Unlike you, I didn't cheat on my spouse with someone else!"

"BULLSHIT!"

As their screaming match got worse and worse, the little girl reached over and unhooked the ornament from the tree, holding it on her finger, she brought it to her other hand and held it up, looking at it. It was mostly red with a white snowy border. On it was a picture of a golden retriever and a family—a happy family. Unlike hers, which she could tell was pretty broken—even if she was just a four year old, well, almost four year old.

And what happened next she wasn't expecting, her long hair was bunch up and it was _yanked_—hard as she felt herself being pushed to the ground, the ornament flying from her hands and smashing onto the ground into _millions of little pieces_. She stared at it in disbelief as her father began to yank harder on her hair, causing her to look at him, tears in her eyes.

"I—I didn't mean to!" She whimpered and he just shook his head. He smacked her cheek—harder than she'd ever felt him do before.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Her mother screamed at him, trying to push him off, but he held something towards her, and when the little girl opened her eyes, she saw it was… _a gun_.

"No! No!" She screamed trying to untangle herself from her father, ignoring all the yanking that was going on with her hair. "No!" Even at a young age, she _knew _how dangerous the object was—she's seen all the movies and cop shows and knew what happened when one of those went off.

"Stay!" He ordered her, and then the girl smelt a strange smell, her eyes wide, she pulled away as far from him as she could before she passed out.

"No! No! Please! Don't do this!" Her mother begged as he then pointed at her.

She heard the _click_ and knew it wasn't going to be good. She opened her eyes for one split second and saw her mother in the corner, crying and trying to reach out for her, but the gun kept moving in between them.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP OR I'LL SHOOT!" He said, and then pushed her away, causing her to fall on the ground, the shards of the ornament sticking into and stinging her hand.

"Don't hurt her!" Her mother yelled at him, "I am begging you! Please don't hurt her!"

"And give me one reason why I shouldn't shoot this spoiled little brat?" Her father demanded and her mother just took a deep breath.

"Because she's your daughter, not mine." She finally said and the little girl's eyes widened.

_What_?

But before she could react or do anything the gun was then smacked out of his hand, and into hers. She picked it up and looked at it, studying it while her father and mother fought above her.

And even though she _knew _how dangerous it was and how lethal it could be, she knew at the same time, that the monster _had to be shot_. Because monsters were bad, right?

She then lifted it up (which was hard as it was _very _heavy) and held it in front of her, and just as she was about to pull the trigger, she was knocked the ground by her father who had kicked her—her hand pressing against it anyway, and just as she fell the ground she heard the sickening familiar _boom! _

But before she could see where it went or what happened, she had blacked out, the last thing she had seen was the lit up tree, watching as it fell to the ground the other ornaments breaking into millions of pieces around her, as her vision then died, surrounding her in complete and total darkness.

/

"This is all your fault!" Jade yelled at Beck, throwing something random against the wall, and watching as it fell. "I don't deserve this!"

"Deserve what? Nothing happened! Why won't you get that through your head?"

"And why won't you stop being such an idiot?" She demanded, shoving against him and watching as he stumbled backwards and on to his bed. "You go and you kiss another girl! You think I wouldn't notice that? Are you that fucking stupid?"

"It was for a fucking scene!" He yelled at her, "I wouldn't have done it otherwise and _you _know that!"

"Prove it!" She yelled at him, and he did what he knew to do best in these situations, he pulled her close to him and kissed her lips—hard and deep. She tried to push him away, but he still held his ground, kissing her harder and harder until she had no choice but to fall against him and kiss him back.

And then just as quickly as he had started it, he ended it; breaking the kiss he held both her wrists _tightly_ and looked at her. "Did I kiss her like that?" She quietly shook her head. "Good, then you have nothing to be yelling at me for." And with that he let go of her, running his fingers through his hair, he sat on the bed, running his fingers through his hair.

She just stood there, in shock, as she tried to catch her breath. She looked at him, and then bit her lip, shaking her head, "what's wrong with me?" she whispered, and again he shrugged.

This time, he _really _didn't have an answer for her, and knew there was absolutely no way he could come up with one.

/

"So, we all know that Christmas is coming up, do you guys have any plans? How about you, Courtney?" Cat looked up at her counselor and saw her give her a sweet smile in her direction as she just shrugged and looked down at her hands, playing with her fingers sadly.

"I don't have any." She said, "My brother and I are going to stay here."

Everyone who was in the group circle knew that even though Cat _loved_ Christmas and the season, they also knew that she had a dark past that she carried with her every year. She didn't like to celebrate it alone, and always tried to find a way to go somewhere each year—like for example the year before she spent it with Tori and her family, and this year, she had plans to again, but then canceled them at the last minute, not giving them a valid reason at all.

Except that _she wasn't in the damn mood _to this year.

"Well, what about last year? A couple days ago, you talked about how you spent it with your friend." One of the group members, Jessie pointed out, and she just bit her lip shaking her head.

"It's not the same." She whispered. "My parents aren't here to celebrate it and haven't been for 9 years. So what's the damn point?"

"Don't you think they would've wanted you to be happy? And would've wanted you to celebrate it without them as happy as you could have?" Her counselor asked and she just shrugged, playing with her sleeve, she slipped her fingers under the cloth, in order to be able to feel the scars that were stuck there for the rest of her life.

"I don't think so." She said quietly.

"And why not?"

"Because…they never loved me in the first place."

/

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" The young girl looked up to see that her nineteen year old brother was shaking her body at a rapid pace, an extremely unreadable expression on his face. She sat up quickly and rubbed her eyes, and then looked at him.

"What?" The third grader asked, and he just sadly shook his head, taking her in his arms, held her tightly, causing her body to go into shock as he _rarely _ever did it. "What's going on?" She demanded, "Tell me!"

"I'm sorry…but uhm, mom and dad… they passed away early this morning." He told her, and she looked at him, her eyes beginning to tear up.

"What? How do you know?" She asked, her voice sounding small.

"I uhm, turned on the news and I uhm, saw that there were attacks in New York, you know, and they were in one of the buildings, and a plane hit it and it collapsed…" He wasn't making sense, and she could barely understand what he was saying as she was only just a seven year old.

"No they didn't!" She shouted at him, "They didn't because they told me they would come home today! Don't you remember?"

Her brother just bit his lip, tears streaming down his cheeks as he looked at his kid sister, "I'm sorry, but they won't be coming back, not today, not _ever_."

"Why?"

"Because there are some bad people out there sis. All they care about is ruining things for everyone else, and they sure as hell did that."

And then she did something that he sure wasn't expecting from her, and slammed her small fists on the bed, letting out a loud scream that lasted a good minute before finally stopping and then fell forward, her head in her hands, she began to cry.

"It's not fair, it's not fair, it's not fair." She whimpered, whispering her words over and over, rocking back and forth as her brother tried to comfort her, but she shook him off refusing to let him comfort her. With her eyes wide, she looked up at him, "what's going to happen to me?"

She knew even at that age if you didn't have a parent you were sent to go live somewhere else, far, far away from your friends.

He just wrapped his arm around her, and held her close, shaking his head, he whispered three words to the little girl, "I don't know."

_Happy seventh birthday to her_.

/

Cat pushed two fingers in front of her and squinted, covering her eyes with her hand, she looked straight in between them to see the world in front of her was cut in an upside triangular shape. She then put her fingers down, and picked up her ipod, changing the song to one of her favorites, she walked down the street, careful not to trip over heels, she tightened her loose sweater around her, and kept walking, watching as the sun slowly started to go down.

It wasn't long before she found herself in front of a _familiar _house, and noticed that the windows had lights in them, notifying her that _someone _was definitely inside. She knocked on the door, and it opened to reveal her best friend of—well her _whole _life; he let her inside the house, and took her sweater off, while she took out her headphones and smiled at him weakly.

"Are you doing okay?" He asked her, and she just shrugged.

"I don't know, I came back from therapy." She said in her usual raspy voice and took in the smell of gingerbread cookies that filled the house. She smiled softly, knowing that _that _usually signified the start of the holiday season (as it usually had down for her her whole life) and looked at them.

"Hey," Beck said, slapping her hand away before she got any ideas. "Those just came out of the oven, my mother would _kill _you if you tried to eat them now."

"No she wouldn't."

"And why not?"

She giggled, "Because I'm Courtney, I get away with _anything_."

Beck just shook his head amused and then leaned on the countertop, resting his head in his hands, he looked at her. "How are you _really_ doing?"

She sighed, running her fingers through her red hair. "Envious of everyone, except myself. They all have these kick ass holiday plans, and all I have is an empty home with my brother who will most likely be out of town that week anyways."

"I see." Beck said, "Well, you're always welcome to come here." He offered, but she shook her head.

"No, that's too reminiscent of my childhood and I'd really rather not go there."

"Court, you can't hide behind it for forever… I mean you still have the rest of your life, don't you want your future children to at least be able to celebrate it at home?"

"Sure." She shrugged and stared into nothing. Beck shut his eyes and tilted his head back, as he tried to think of something to tell her, when Jade walked into the kitchen. She gave Cat a soft smile, and reached over to hug her, causing the younger girl to freeze.

"I thought you were mad at me."

"You're my best friend, I can't stay mad at you forever." Jade told her, and Cat just looked at her for a moment, before nodding her head.

"Okay." She whispered, "Then I forgive you too."

Jade nodded and turned to her boyfriend, she quickly kissed him and then grabbed her jacket she put it on, before putting on her boots, and looked at him, apologetically. "I'm sorry, babe, but I have to go home for a little bit. My grandmother is getting a bit suspicious of why I haven't come home in two days."

"Two days?" Cat whispered, and Beck shot her a look, which instantly let her know, she needed to shut up immediately.

"Okay. I'll take you home." Beck said, and Jade shook her head.

"Nah, it's okay… I'll walk."

"No! You're insane! It's nearly dark, a couple miles away and freezing! Come on, I'll take you." He said and grabbed his keys and jacket. "You comin' Cat?"

Cat shook her head, "Nah, I have to get home. I'll see you guys later, okay?" She said, and the couple nodded as she grabbed her jacket too, and put it on. She gave them both hugs and then walked two houses down to the house she shared with her brother.

As soon as she walked in, she went upstairs to her bedroom and flopped down on her bed, staring at the ceiling her eyes watered. She closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them, realizing she had to take her _damn medication_.

And she wondered at the same time, if Jade had to as well.

/

"No, no. Don't leave yet." Jade murmured against Beck's lips, pulling him close and kissing him. "I don't want you to go."

"I have to, my mom's expecting me back." He whispered, and she shook her head.

"Tell her you're with me, _please_." She said, looking almost saddened he was leaving, even though she'd see him the next day and they'd most likely spend all night texting each other.

He sighed, and kissed her gently and deep, causing her to wrap her arms around his head and kiss him with just as much intensity.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered back, and then he kissed her again harder, causing her to back up against the front door frame, and smile.

She kissed him back just as passionate, and then he reluctantly pulled away. "I'll text you the second I get home, okay?" He promised and she nodded silently, as his hand went down to her fingers and he played with them for a second before backing away, causing them to separate.

The door shut and she leaned against it for a second, listening as his car drove off, and walked into the kitchen where her grandmother was looking as though she was baking something as she was wearing an apron.

"Need some help?" Jade offered and her grandmother shook her head, smiling at her.

"I'm perfectly fine, sweetie, thank you." She said, and Jade nodded, taking a seat on of the stools by the counter, she picked up a rag and played with it. Her grandmother looked at her, a serious expression on her face, "Are you alright?"

"What? Oh! Yeah, I'm—I'm fine." She stammered and then continued to look at the rag, staring at her fingers, she noticed how much the color of her nail polish began to bug her. "I'm just going to go upstairs, and wash up, is that alright?"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Jade looked at her grandmother and nodded, forcing a smile on her face, "I'm just tired," She said just to say as an excuse as she heard her phone go off. She quickly pulled it out of her pocket and tapped the screen to see Beck had texted her. "I'm gonna go shower and lay down for a bit, okay?"

"Okay." Her grandmother smiled at her. "I'll call you down when it's ready."

"Sounds good." Jade responded distractedly and then went upstairs to her bedroom. She put her phone on her desk after quickly texting Beck to let hime know she was getting in the shower, and walked into the bathroom. She turned the shower on and took off her clothes, stepping inside, she let it hit her, and quickly washed up. When she stepped out, she looked at the steamed up mirror and smiled softly to herself.

She didn't know how Beck could love a girl like her, but was glad he did, that much she was able to admit to herself without completely breaking down.

And it took her a _long _time to do it; that was for sure.

/

The little girl walked into her daycare, her head down as she played with the ends of her hair, feeling a bit uncomfortable as all the other kids stared at her, unable to believe she was really there after a two week absence.

"Welcome back, sweetheart." Her teacher said, and then led her to one of the tables, where she was forced to sit. She sat on as much of the edge of the chair as much as she could before she knew she was going to fall off.

She was upset she had to be there, upset that her grandmother was forcing her to move to another city, and that her father had disappeared. Her mother was gone for forever and _it was all her fault_. At least that's what she was made to believe when she woke up a few minutes later and her father was pointing at her, accusing her of a crime she didn't even commit.

And then a day later, he was gone. She was stuck alone in the house for about a week with her dead mother forced to fend for herself, which she knew was a struggle as she was just a four year old.

If it weren't for a neighbor coming to check on her mother, she probably would've died along with her mother; which she figured _had _to be better than the life she was living now.

The neighbor—who was also a family friend—had called the police and she was taken to their station where she stayed until her grandmother came to pick her up and take her to her house for a few days before coming up with the decision, along with her grandfather, that they were going to move elsewhere in about a month.

She hated the idea and wish _it wouldn't happen_. But since she was just four and had no say in it, she knew she had to go whether or not she wanted to at all.

"I heard your mommy died." One of the kids, Mark said and she just shrugged shaking her head she looked away, her arms crossed over her chest as she glared at nothing.

"I heard it was your fault." A girl said and she looked to see Morgan staring at her, a sort of angry look on her face. "you're so mean!"

"It wasn't my fault!" she yelled gaining the attention of the teacher.

"What's going on here?"

Not one of the children said a word, so she walked off, the other two leaving her as well.

And from that moment on, she decided that staying silent about what had happened was what was best. As long as she didn't say a word, no one could accuse her of anything, right?

She could only hope it really would work.

/

"Wow, it's cold!" Tori said shivering as Cat looked at her, a confused expression on her face, while Jade just glared at her. "Who's idea was it to come to promenade again?"

"_Yours_." Jade reminded her as the boys joined them after going to see a guitar player play some dumb Beatles cover. In her opinion, _nothing _was better than the _real_ thing. Beck instantly calmed her by placing his hand in hers and intertwining their fingers.

The lights from the Christmas décor surrounded them, twinkling as they all walked down the street, watching some acts on the sidewalk try their hardest in getting tips for just taking the time to come out and freeze their asses off to put on a show for families. Well, if that's what made them happy, then Jade decided she really didn't give a damn.

"I love this season!" Cat squealed, her hand on Robbie's shoulder she jumped up and down. "It's so… homie and comforting… at least to me it is." She made sure to look at Beck as she said it, and he just looked at her, shrugging.

"How many of these have I spent with you so far?" Robbie asked, joking as Cat glared at him and stuck her tongue out.

"A few." She said, and then spread her arms out spinning around and around until she got dizzy she fell to the ground, giggling as she did. Robbie helped her up and she thanked him by hugging him and kissing him on the cheek.

"Wow, I wish I had her spirit." Tori remarked as they waited for the light to change before they were able to cross.

"Yeah, I bet she'll love going to see Santa." Andre said, and then Cat's happiness almost seemed to come to a halt as she blinked, a dark expression clouded over her face, as her lower lip then quivered. Andre noticed it and immediately began to apologize. "Oh, Cat, I'm so sorry." He said and she just shook her head.

"It's fine, not… uhm, your fault."

Beck knew why she was upset. The last time she'd gone to see Santa was when they were both six years old—the year before her parents passed away—and knew it was the last time she was _truly_ happy. He could see (as everyone could as well) that her constant laughter was just a disguise to everyone else that she put up to make it seem like she wasn't as depressed as she really was.

Which he knew definitely could not have been healthy at all.

"Guys! Come on, let's take a picture by the tree!" Tori said, running towards it. Andre and Robbie hurried after her, but Cat, Beck, and Jade stayed behind. "Come on you guys!" Tori called and they rolled their eyes together, walking towards her.

Tori had gotten some random person to take the picture—hopefully not thinking to flee the premises with her precious camera—and Cat, Beck, and Jade all posed with them. They took a few shots, and then _finally _stopped.

"Thanks guys!" Tori smiled and Jade resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

They all crowded around her to look at the pictures, happy to see they came out alright.

The only difference was that Jade, Cat and Beck knew that _none _of their smiles were actually _real_.

/

"I'm not going." The little girl pouted as her brother picked her up, forcing her to leave with him. She began to kick and scream, but he wouldn't let go of her. She had tears streaming down her cheeks by the time they got in the car and all he had to do was hand her, her favorite stuffed bear and everything was alright.

The nineteen year old got in the car and quickly drove off towards their grandparents house, were immediately they were swept up in millions of hugs by different random family members.

It had been a week since the news broke out of their parents' death, and the little girl was starting to act more and more withdrawn and different as each day passed by.

She would go from one mood to the next in almost an _instant_, with literally nearly a snap of anyone's fingers, she'd go from angry, upset, to happy and giggly then back to crying and depressed and then it'd start all over again.

"Are you alright?" Her aunt asked her and she just ignored her, going over to her brother she hid behind him and refused to speak. She looked at the older boy sighing as she stood up. "Has she said anything in the last week?"

"No. She's hasn't literally said a word. I'm starting to feel like she won't ever speak again."

"Oh, no. Don't you worry. Once she's over the shock of what's happened, she will." Their aunt promised and he nodded, he lifted the little girl up in his arms and hugged her.

"I know you don't want to be here, but we have to, okay? So for me, will you act a little friendlier?"

She shook her head, but giggled when he tickled her stomach and then nodded it. He then put her down and she ran off to go find another family member, he hoped.

"Listen, son, I know it's hard for you and all with your parents being gone, but uh, we'd like to ask you something." His uncle said, approaching him carefully as he wasn't sure whether or not he'd bite his head off.

"And what's that?" He asked as he saw his little sister laugh with her cousins.

"I talked to your father's lawyer just the other day, and I have a serious question to ask you, would you like to be her guardian?" He paused for a moment letting the words sink in, "You know, your sisters? There's no one else as we all live in the states now and had flew in just for the funeral. It's up to you."

The young man thought it over for a moment, before looking at his sister. She looked back at him and smiled waving as her cousin then took her stuffed animal and she became upset. He sighed and went over to her, taking the bear from their cousin, he gave it to her and then looked at his uncle.

"She won't leave my side." He said and the older man nodded. "So, yes, I'd like to take full custody of her."

"Just know it's a _huge _responsibility and I know you're young, but do you think you can handle it?"

The young man looked at the little girl in his arms, and then looked at his uncle, a defiant look on his face, "I can do it, just trust me."

"Okay," The older man said, a smile on his face, he slapped his nephew's shoulder. "I trust you."

/

"Frankie! Frankie! Oh my god!" Cat cried as she slid on the hardware floor nearly killing herself as she struggled to regain her balance. "I have some exciting news to share with you!"

"And what's that?" Her brother asked, smiling at her as he did.

"I got the opportunity of a lifetime! Well not really since it's at school and all, but it's still huge!" Her eyes were bright with happiness and he was just happy to see that her mind was on something other than the impending holidays.

"And what's that?"

"Well, Jade, me, Beck and all our friends were asked to perform in the winter showcase! The show is like two days before break, on December 18th, do you think you can make it?" She asked him, as she knew his schedule was busy with his girlfriend, his job (he was a full-time lawyer) and taking care of her.

He smiled at her, "Kid, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

She squealed happily and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her, "Bring Kimberly if you want!" She said, "I'd love for her to see me sing!"

"Of course," He laughed, "I'll ask her later and get back to you, sound good?"

"Uh, yeah, that sounds super good!" She said and began to walk toward the stairs, just as the doorbell rang. "Oh my god! I wonder who that is!" She was in such a good mood that when she opened the door to see Robbie was there, she immediately jumped on him and kissed his cheek.

He had _no _clue where that came from, but enjoyed it nonetheless. "What was that for?" He asked her and she just blushed a bit before pulling him inside.

"Frankie's coming to the show!" She said, and then giggled when Robbie looked at her brother as if they say, _what the hell did you just let her eat? _

"Oh nice!" He smiled and high fived Frankie. "That's awesome!"

"Yup, it is. I wouldn't miss it. Hey, you're gonna be performing in it as well, right?" Frankie asked as he walked into the kitchen, the two teens following him.

"Oh yeah, gonna be singing."

"You sing?"

"Yeah it's a shock to everyone," Cat rolled her eyes, and then pulled his hand, forcing him to go with her up the stairs as he quickly waved at Frankie.

"See you later!" The older boy called and Robbie nearly tripped up the stairs trying to keep up with the over excited red head.

"Why are we going upstairs?"

"Because…" Cat said, "I wanted to."

"For what reason?"

Cat suddenly became quiet, her hand shaking in his, she looked up at her doorway, only to see they were standing under a mistletoe.

"Ah, I see." He said, "We are under the mistletoe."

"You are such a dork." Cat said, quietly as she shook her head. She then leaned forward, pulling him towards her, her hands on his cheeks, he leaned with her, putting his own hands on her waist as their lips brushed against each other.

They pulled away to look at each other for a moment before connecting their lips once again, this time gentle and slow, deepening it for only a moment, breaking apart to see they both had identical smiles on their faces.

"Wow." She whispered, feeing tingly all over.

"Yeah," He breathed feeling the same feelings as she did, "wow is right."

_Okay, so this is a holiday story! Yay! I've always wanted to do one! Hehe. So I hope you enjoy it, lots of stuff going on in this one.. mostly going to be centered around Cat and Jade though while the others make appearances. But it's going to be fully Jade/Beck & Cat/Robbie. _

_So review! Tell me what you think! It's kinda darker than the others in my opinon, but eh, you decide and let me know what your opinion on it is. _


End file.
